My Immortal
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: Raven hasn't been the same since Beast Boy died, and when the evil that took him away resurfaces, Raven goes ahead to stop her, will she go to far to exact her revenge, or will it be the end of her as well?


**_I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_**

"Raven it's been three months since he died you should try to move on," Starfire said putting a comforting arm around her friend who seemed to pull away but come nearer at the same time.

"I know but I just can't get over him just like that," Raven said her eyes welling up like they have so many times since the fateful accident. Then Cyborg walked in and saw Raven looking at the wall tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm going to my room," she said and left, her cloak billowing around her.

**_these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase_**

She laid down in her bed and covered up she soon fell asleep and had dreams of him the one she loved her best friend that she never acknowledged.

_Memory-  
"Soo he was the one that hurt you right? Not me?" Beast Boy said as he sat on a rock near the water. _

_"He broke into the tower to attack you and wound up attacking me too," Raven said standing a little distance away. _

_"Ughh I cant believe I ate meat. I acted like a jerk, I'm sorry," Beast Boy said now looking into the water. _

_"You weren't yourself," Raven said trying to convince him and herself._

_"Cyborg says, the chemicals at the lab messed with my DNA, unleashed something primal," Beast Boy said. _

_"And he gave you an antidote, you're better now," Raven said feeling sorry for him though she would never show it. _

_"Yeah., but that thing that beast it came from inside me and its still there I can feel it," Beast Boy said his reflection showing his remorse. _

_"Good. If it wasn't for that beast I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal, knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man," Raven said and she gave him a knowing look. _

_"Hmm maybe you should call me Beast Man from now on," he said standing up in a heroic stance. _

_"We're having a moment here don't ruin it," Raven said giving him an annoyed look. _

_"Beast Dude," he asked. Raven groaned._

**_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me_**

_Memory- "Arghh I should've blasted her when I had the chance," Cyborg said, growling._

_"I should've hit her with everything I've got," Raven said looking at the wall in front of her. _

_"Why did I permit her to fool me again," Starfire said from her spot on the stairs. _

_"Why couldn't we take her down like any other criminal," Robin said leaning on the wall at the bottom of the stairs. _

_"Because, she's not just another criminal she's Terra she was a titan she was…our friend," Beast Boy said his voice holding softness in his voice._

_ "Terra was never our friend she was a liar, and a spy trained by Slade and sent to destroy us, she's evil always has been always will be," Raven said showing obvious anger at Beast Boy for still being kind to someone that just betrayed them. _

_"You don't know what you're talking about okay Raven. She's made some serious mistakes but she's not……" Beast Boy said but he got cut off by Cyborg. _

_"Hey man the girl wrecked my car seems pretty evil to me," Cyborg said. Beast Boy threw the table in front of Cyborg. _

_"This isn't a joke, I knew her better than anyone, I know all the terrible things she's done and I know exactly how messed up she is, But she's not evil we can't just give up on her," he said._

**_you used to captivate me by your resonating life now I'm bound by the life you left behind your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_**

_Memory-  
"Where've you guys been," Robin asked. _

_"Just getting to know each other better," Cyborg said smiling. _

_"Come friends we shall prepare a new breakfast feast," Starfire said her arms spread wide. _

_"Uh, It's a little late for breakfast, Star," Beast Boy said scratching his head, "Maybe just some herbal tea," he said smiling at Raven who blushed slightly. _

_"Actually breakfast sounds nice," Raven said blushing. Beast Boy's eyes sparkled, _

_"Breakfast for dinner comin up," he said and started down the hall._

_"Whoa no I'm cookin this time, we're havin real eggs," Cyborg said. _

_End memory-_

Raven woke up due to the alarm going off and the others yelling her name telling her to get up so she pulled her cloak on and left the comfort of her room and rejoined her friends in the main room. "Who is it," Raven asked angry that they had woken her from her pleasant dreams.

**_these wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase_**

"You're not gonna like this," Cyborg said, his brow furrowed.

"Who is it," Raven asked getting angrier by the second.

"It's Terra," Cyborg said waiting for the explosion that was going to come from Raven.

"That little witch is gonna pay," Raven said her eyes turning red for a couple seconds. Terra had gotten her memory back recently gotten her memory back and she was the reason for Raven's heartache. Raven flew out ahead of the other three and found Terra with ease she was terrorizing a group of bank clerks telling them to hand over the money, and she had a gun. "Terra stop now," Raven warned her voice menacing.

"And what if I don't want to," Terra asked smirking.

**_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me_**

"I'll make you," Raven said and she flew at Terra her anger getting the best of her. She began to attack Terra not giving in and Terra screamed in pain as Raven attacked and then the other titans showed up.

"RAVEN STOP!," Robin yelled as he came nearer to the two girls, hearing Robin seemed to bring Raven back and she looked horrified at what she was doing, then Terra took her advantage and shot Raven in the side causing her to fall to the ground, her eyes wide in shock.

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone but though you're still with me I've been alone all along_**

Starfire flew to Raven's side she wasn't going to be able to cope with losing another friend. "Raven friend are you okay," she asked worry showing in her green eyes as they welled up with tears.

"Starfire…..is that…..you," Raven asked her cheeks wet with tears.

"Yes it is me," Starfire said not holding her tears back anymore.

"Bury me next to him," Raven said and she died in Starfire's arms, causing the alien girl to cry harder as Robin and Cyborg subdued Terra and had her cuffed and brought to jail.

**_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me_**

Raven was buried next to her best friend and only love. Two headstones next to each other and they both read this.

Rachel Roth Born: June 14 1989 died April 16 2006 Friend to the end

Garfield Logan Born: November 2, 1988 died January 16 2006 A great friend we'll remember forever.

Starfire placed black roses at the base of Raven's tombstone, and at the base of Beast Boy's tombstone she placed red roses. "Good bye my friends I shall greatly miss you," she said and with that she left.


End file.
